Yugioh, The Battle of Hell
by MARSHMANDUDE
Summary: Well, I'm not that good at summaries. This is a story about the Demons from Hell trying to take over the world and stuff. It's set a year after Atemu leaves, and there is a lot of action. BTW, there is some YugixAnzu, but nothing profound maybe a kiss
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, this is my first Fanfic, and I just want to say how excited I am. This is a story about how Satan comes after Yugi. For more info read it. It has some YugixAnzu, but nothing profound(maybe a kiss :D)

Anzu: Wait, how come I'm not in this episode?!

Marshall: Well, uhh, you just weren't there, don't worry you will be in the next one. As a matter of fact, you will be a main factor in it(unless I change my mind). Also, stop spoiling it for the eager young readers.

Anzu: I better be

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...bla bla bla. I'm not gonna put this on every page. I'm not gonna get sued for making a FanFic. :D

* * *

Yugi Mutou was sitting on his bed going over his deck. He had just won another pointless tournament. Ever since Atemu left one year ago, Yugi felt kind of lonely. Sure, he had Jonouchi and Honda, but they just didn't understand. He needed something else to fuel his love for the game, maybe just to save the world one more time. He got up out of bed to go get something to eat. While opening up some Ramen, Jonouchi rushed in.

"Yugi, something weird is happening! Come and look."

Yugi put his deck in his pouch, and grabbed his duel disk, just in case, and he ran out the door. Honda was standing in the middle of the Road with and evil smile, and a Duel Disk.

"Honda, what's going on?" Yugi asked quickly.

"Honda isn't here," the guy until recently known as Honda said, "My master would like you to come with me."

"And what if I don't?" Yugi said.

"Then your friend here will suffer the consequences," the being said coolly.

"How about this," the being said, "I'll duel you, and if you win, you can have your pathetic friend back, but if I win, you come with me, and your friend dies."

"Leave Honda out of this!" Yugi said. "I'm the one you want. If I lose, let him go, and I'll still go with you."

"Very well, but I still need his body to duel," it said.

"Fine!" Yugi replied.

Yugi Mutou vs. Unknown

4000 vs. 4000

5 cards vs. 5 cards

DUEL!

Yugi's Turn(Turn 1)

My turn, Draw. I summon my Magnet Warrior Beta(Beta, the Magnet Warrior, 1700/1600) in defense mode. Then, I set one card facedown and end my turn.

4000 vs. 4000

4 cards vs. 5 cards

Unknown's Turn(Turn 2)

My Turn, Draw!

I summon my Zure, Knight of Dark World(1800/1500) in Attack Mode! Go, Zure, attack Yugi's monster.

I activate my trap card, Hexagram Curse(Spellbinding Circle). Now, your monster cannot attack, and it loses 700 Attack.

Actually, I activate the Magic Card, Cyclone(Mystical Space Typhoon)! This destroys your pathetic trap. Now, Go Zure, finish the attack!

Beta is destroyed, leaving Yugi defenseless.

Now, I set one card, and end my turn.

4000 vs. 4000

4 cards vs. 3 cards

Yugi's Turn(Turn 3)

My Turn, Draw!

I activate the magic card, Fusion(Polymerization) to combie Phantom Beast Gazelle(Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, 1500/1200) and Baphomet(Berfomet, 1400, 1800) in my hand.

Now, Rise, Winged Phantom Beast Chimera(Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast, 2100/1800)

Chimera, attack his Zure, Knight of Dark World!

Zure tries to hold on, but is destroyed by Chimera, taking away 300 of Unknown's life points.

I set one card facedown, and end my turn.

4000 vs. 3700

1 card vs 3 cards

Unknown's Turn(Turn 4)

Now, before I draw, I activate Corridor to Dark World(Gateway to Dark World) to revive my monster.

Zure revives with a little smirk on its face.

My Turn, Draw!

I play my Hand Obliteration(Card Destruction) magic card. Now we both discard our entire hands, and draw cards equal to how many we discarded.

Now, since I discarded my War God of Dark World, Silver(Sillva, Warlord of Dark World), and my War God of Dark World – Gold(Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, 2300/1400), I get to summon them to the field!

It's over kid. Go, Silver, attack his monster.

Chimera screams as it is ripped apart by Silver, bringing Yugi's life points to 3800.

My Chimera's effect activates!

Save It, I activate Effect Shut, which stops its effect.

Go, Zure, attack his life points directly!

Zure attacks Yugi directly, sending him to his knees, and taking away 1800 more life points.

Gold, Finish This! Attack Yugi directly and win the duel!

Gold gathers up a big ball of light, and fires it at Yugi, which causes a big cloud of smoke.

Hahahaha, the voice inside Honda said. You lose!

Some of the smoke cleared, and the Unknown saw a shadowy figure, through the smoke.

What!?

You seem to have forgotten about my trap card, Soul Relay! This card can only be activated when my life points go to zero. Now, I can special summon a monster to the field, and as long as it stays there, I don't lose the duel. When it is destroyed, you win, so I summon my Black Magician(Dark Magician, 2500/2100).

A big man with long hair in a purple magician's outfit appeared on Yugi's field.

Fine then, it won't help you. I end my turn.

0 vs. 3700

0 cards vs. 1 card

Yugi's Turn(Turn 5)

_Come on, I believe in you!_

My turn, Draw!

I activate the magic card, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw 2 cards.

_I knew you wouldn't let me down._

I activate the magic card Pump Up!

This doubles my monster's attack strength!

Zure: It doesn't matter, you still can't win this turn, and next turn, I have a card to beat you!

You forget, I still have one card.

WHAT, What is it!?

I activate the Magic Card, Diffusion Wave Motion!!

NO!

Now, by paying 1000 life points, which I can pay because life isn't an option now, my Black Magician can attack every monster on your side of the field!

Go, Black Magician, Black Magic Attack.

Black Magician raised his wand, and shot three shots, and destroyed all of Zure's monsters, inflicting damage for each one.

0 vs. 0

0 cards vs. 1 card

WINNER: YUGI MUTOU

"Yea! I knew you could do it Yugi," Jonouchi said.

Yugi ignored this, and ran towards Honda, just in time to see a bunch of ghost-like hands come from the ground, and take the evil spirit out of Honda's body.

"NOOOO!!! The Demon screamed as it was dragged down to Hell.

Yugi caught Honda's body before it hit the ground.

"Whoa," was all Jonouchi said.

* * *

Well, that was it! Hope you liked it!

Please Leave Comments :D


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall: Sorry Anzu.

Anzu: For what?

Marshall: I lied. You're not that important in this chapter. But, atleast you're in it.

Anzu: . I hate you.

Mai: When am I coming to the story?

Marshall: You will be introduced maybe in the next chapter. But, you are in the story.

Haga and Ryuzuki: What about us?

Marshall: Hehe... Um see...guys you aren't in this story.

Haga and Ryuzuki: D:

* * *

"It's not looking to good for him," said the Doctor. "He could die any day. How did you say this happened again?"

"It doesn't matter!" Jonouchi said. "There's nothing you can do?! What kind of Doctor are you?!" Jonouchi rushed out of the room. Yugi chased after him.

"_Honda, you've been through worst, get up," _Anzu thought. She had arrived almost as soon as she heard the news.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," the Doctor said.

After a few minutes, Jonouchi and Yugi walked back in. Jonouchi's eyes were red. Anzu knew that Jonouchi and Honda had been best friends since way back before either one of them met Yugi.

Just then, Honda got up. His eyeballs rolled back into his head.

"If you want your friend back, you'll have to come and pay me visit. I assume you know where I am," Honda said. Just then, he lay back down, and his eyes closed again.

Yugi looked around the room. He already knew the answer. They were all coming no matter what.

Seto Kaiba was sitting at his desk. They had just had a lot of complaints about malfunctioning Duel Disks. He told his assistant to tell Mokuba that is was time to come back from the lab. He had been trying to fix the Duel Disks.

"Yes sir!" the assistant replied quickly. He ran off.

Just then Kaiba heard a loud boom. He ran in the room to find that the wall had blown out. He found his assistant lying on the floor bleeding. He called his other assistants with his cool collar-talkie. Then he realized that Mokuba wasn't there.

"Damn!" Kaiba said to himself, "Can you not get kidnapped every five seconds."

He looked back down at his assistant, and saw something inside his pocket. He picked it up, and saw that it was a note. It said:

_Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

_12:00 Midnight_

_Right in front of KaibaCorp_

He looked at his watch (that he conveniently just started wearing.) It was already 10:30

11:55 PM

In Front of KaibaCorp

Kaiba gets there a couple minutes early. He sees a hooded figure with long, black hair coming out of the front.

"Let's do this," Kaiba said.

4000 vs. 4000

5 cards vs. 5 cards

DUEL!

After looking at his hand, Kaiba said, "You can start."

Turn 1 (Unknown)

My Turn, Draw.

I summon Knight of the End (Armageddon Knight, 1400/1200) in attack mode.

Now, I activate its effect. I can select one dark type monster in my deck and send to the graveyard. I choose Newdoria (1200/800)

I end my turn.

4000 vs. 4000

5 cards vs. 5 cards

Turn 2 (Kaiba)

My Turn, Draw.

Hahahaha, I activate magic card Fusion. This allows me to send my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500) to the graveyard to summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)!

Go, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack his monster!

Knight of the End just stood coolly while it was completely obliterated by the dragon's blast.

I end my turn.

4000 vs. 900

2 cards vs. 5 cards

Turn 3 (Unknown)

My turn, draw.

I activate the Magic Card, Foolish Burial. This allows me to send one monster from my deck to the graveyard. I choose my Dark Crusader (1600/200).

Now, since I have three Dark type monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon my Dark Armed Dragon (2800/1000)!

Kaiba: Ha! Big deal, it only has 2800 attack points!

You have a lot to learn, Kaiba. Power isn't everything.

Dark Armed Dragon, activate your ability! Now I can remove one Dark monster in my graveyard from play to destroy a card on your field.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was shrouded by darkness until he was useable. When the darkness cleared, it was gone.

Go! Dark Armed Dragon, attack him directly!

Now, I set one card, and activate Raregold Armor. This card makes my beast indestructible by battle.

Hahahaha! I end my turn.

1200 vs. 900

2 cards vs. 2 cards

Turn 4 (Kaiba)

My turn, draw!

Unknown: I activate the Trap Card, Spirit Barrier! So now, this card makes all damage to me while I have monsters. So now, it's hopeless. There's nothing you can do, and next turn my Dragon will destroy the rest of your life points!

Hahaha, is that what you think?

I activate the magic card Raise Dead (Monster Reborn). Now I can bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Then, I summon my Blood Vors (Vorse Raider, 1900/1200) in attack mode.

Now, the card that will make it all possible: I activate the Magic Card, Burst Stream of Destruction! When I have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on my field, I can destroy all of your monsters. The only problem is that Blue-Eyes can't attack this turn. That's where Blood Vors comes into the picture.

GO! Blood Vors attack him directly and finish the duel!!!

1200 vs. 0

0 cards vs. 2 cards

WINNER: SETO KAIBA

"Hmph," began Kaiba, "do you think that you, even a little bit, have a chance to beat me?! Pathetic…"

Just then, the guy fell to his knees.

"NOOOO! Master I'm Sorry!!! Forgive ME!!"

The guy was grabbed by a bunch of ghost-like hands coming from the ground, and drags him down to Hell.

Mokuba's body rose up from the ground. There was another note, it read:

_HA! If you want him to live, you had better get him to a hospital. Also, you might want to come and visit me. I'll have what you want._

Kaiba read the note, and examined Mokuba. His breathing was shallow, and he had a very high temperature. Suddenly, his breath became slow again, and his temperature went down.

After a few hours, Mokuba wouldn't wake up. Kaiba did what the note told him (to his dismay), and took Mokuba to the hospital.

While waiting for news, you'll never guess who Kaiba saw…

* * *

Well, did you just LUV it?

Once again, I'm sorry, Anzu wasn't a main character in this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed.

BTW: Im gonna try to start getting a new chapter each day, so wait until tomorrow.

Have a great day!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall: Ok, they head out in this chapter!

Mai: Yay, I'm in it!

Marshall: Yea...I know.

By the way, the Flame Swordsman used in this chapter is the normal one, like in the anime, not the OCG/TCG.

* * *

"Well, are we ready to go?" Yugi asked the others.

"Hmph, yea, let's go," Kaiba replied.

Jonouchi said nothing. He hadn't in a while, and Yugi was starting to get worried.

"Jonouchi, Are you okay?" Yugi asked. Jonouchi nodded his head.

Anzu was going with them (to Yugi's dismay), because she wouldn't take no for an answer.

So, the group started heading off to a secret location revealed in another note.

"Yugi!" said a voice from the distance. They all turned. "I don't know where you're going, but I want to come. Kujaku Mai was standing there in front of them.

"Uhh, sure Mai come on," Yugi said.

"Ugh, another one of your friends," Kaiba said.

So, they all started off. When they finally reached the rendezvous, a portal opened in the floor, and a demon came out. It looked like a human wearing all black clothing, dark blue hair, yellow eyes, and purple wings.

"Welcome," it began, "My name is Anemos. I am the first of your tests. If you want to get through me, you have to defeat me.

Yugi stepped up. "I'll duel," he began.

Jonouchi stepped in. "No. I'll duel," he said. But, he didn't say it like usual. He had a bit of wickedness in it.

He had a look in his eye, and Yugi knew that he wasn't going to lose.

"Very well," Yugi replied.

Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Anemos, the Wind Demon

4000 vs. 4000

5 cards vs. 5 cards

Turn 1 (Jonouchi)

"I'll start," Jonouchi said.

"Very well," replied Anemos.

My turn, draw.

I summon the Blue Flame Swordsman in attack mode (1800/1600).

I set one card.

I end my turn.

4000 vs. 4000

4 cards vs. 5 cards

Turn 2 (Anemos)

My turn, draw.

I activate my magic card, Offering to the Dead. Now, I can discard one card, and destroy one monster on the field. I pick your Swordsman.

Jonouchi's monster was wrapped in the toilet paper-like wrapping that they wrapped mummies in. Then, the wrappings dragged it into a coffin, and the coffin was destroyed.

Jonouchi: Now, I activate my Swordsman's effect, and special summon my Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) from my hand.

Now, I activate the effect of my Wind Spirit Garuda (Garuda, the Wind Spirit, 1600/1200) in my hand. Now, I can remove my Harpie Lady (1300/1400) in my graveyard from play in order to summon Garuda from my hand. Now, I can tribute it to summon my Wind Emperor Raiza (Raiza the Wind Monarch, 2400/1000) Now, I can play its effect, and put your monster back on the top of your deck.

Jonouchi's Flame Swordsman turned into a ghost-like form, and flew to the top of Jonouchi's deck.

Jonouchi's face showed no emotion.

Raiza, attack him directly.

I activate my Trap Card, Skewer Pitfall (Chasm of Spikes). Now, you're monster is destroyed, and you lose life points equal to one-fourth of its attack.

A big hole with spikes in it opened under Raiza's legs. Raiza fell in and was destroyed instantly.

I activate the Magic Card Raise Dead (Monster Reborn) to bring my monster back.

I activate Sealing Swords of Light (Swords of Revealing Light).

Now, you can't attack for three turns, and by then, I'll have won.

I set one card, and end my turn.

4000 vs. 3400

4 cards vs. 0 cards

Turn 3 (Jonouchi)

My turn, draw.

I activate the Magic Card Pot of Greed.

This allows me to draw 2 cards.

Then, Jonouchi did something that nobody expected. Jonouchi smiled.

Now, I play the Magic Card, Landstar Forces. This allows me to Special Summon my Rifleman of Landstar (Brigadier of Landstar, 900/1200), my Grappler of Landstar (1000/500), and my Landstar Swordsman (Knight of Landstar, 1000/900).

I tribute all three of my monsters so that I can summon my Gilford the Lightning (2800/1400). I use its effect to destroy all of your monsters.

Then, I play Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy all of your Magic and Traps.

Jonouchi remembered the time when Mai gave him this card.

Now, I play the Magic Card, Angel's Dice (Graceful Dice). Now, I roll one dice. All of my monster's gain attack points equal to the roll.

The dice rolled. At first, it was a one, but kept rolling, and went to a five, but eventually landed on six.

Go, Gilford, attack him directly.

4000 vs. 0

0 cards vs. 0 cards

WINNER: JONOUCHI

Jonouchi lowered his Duel Disk.

Anemos evaporated, and after, bunch of feathers just fell down.

Yugi ran up to Jonouchi.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Jonouchi looked around for a while with his new solemn look. He looked at the whole group. He smiled, "Yea, I'm alright, I just know that we're going to get my friend back.

They all entered the portal that Anemos had been guarding. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Anemos is the Greek Word for Wind, that's where I got it from.

BTW, this is a bit late, but the reason that there's no prologue, is because I'm not good at them and they aren't necessary. Also, I forgot. :P

Next chapter tomorrow...hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, this is the next chapter.

Don't know what to say, just read.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

First, all they could see was blackness. Then, it was really bright. Then, they felt a feeling. It was as if something was burning them. It felt like it was eating their soul apart. It went on for what felt like an hour, even though it was only a few seconds. After, their bodies got used to the changing environment, and it didn't hurt anymore.

"What's going on?" Jonouchi said. Nobody answered.

After a while, they started walking. Soon, they came across a door. It was just floating in midair. As they got closer, another demon appeared. It looked exactly like the last one, but was wearing all brown.

"Welcome," my name is Gaia. I am here to defeat you. You will not make it past me. I am no laughing matter.

"Grr, This guy is making me angry," Jonouchi said. He stepped up to duel.

"No," Yugi said. "I got it."

"Ok, Yugi," Jonouchi replied. "I know you can do it."

"Are you ready?" the demon said. "Say goodbye to your friends, because I have never lost."

Yugi just glared.

Yugi Mutou vs. Gaia

4000 vs. 4000

5 cards vs. 5 cards

Turn 1 (Yugi)

DUEL!!!

My turn, Draw.

I summon my Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in defense mode.

Then, I set one card.

My turn is over.

4000 vs. 4000

4 cards vs. 5 cards

Turn 2 (Gaia)

I summon my Mine Golem (1000/1900).

Then, I play the magic card Dual Summon (Double Summon). This allows me to summon another Mine Golem.

I set two cards and end my turn.

4 cards vs. 2 cards

.

My turn, Draw.

I play Raise Dead (Monster Reborn) to return my Queen's Knight.

Now, I summon King's Knight (1600/1400). Because of his effect, I can special summon Jack's Knight (1900/1000) from my deck.

Go, Queen's Knight attack his Mine Golem.

Mine Golem was slashed by the Queen's Sword, and blew up. After the smoke cleared, Yugi's life points had been decreased by 500 as well as Gaia's.

My Mine Golem's ability makes you lose 500 life points when it's destroyed.

Go, King's Knight, attack his other Golem!

The Golem blew up, and took away 500 more life points.

Jack's Knight, attack him directly!

The Jack's sword sliced through Gaia's chest, but Gaia didn't even flinch.

Now, I play my trap card Mirage Ruler!

Yugi knew that card. It was the one that he played against Atemu in the final duel.

Now, all my monsters and life points taken away return. Then, I must pay 1000 life points.

And, I activate my other trap card Minefield Eruption! This destroys every Mine Golem on my field, and inflicts 1000 damage to your life points for each of them.

Yugi's life point meter dropped to 1000, and Yugi began to wonder how Kaiba's Duel Disk's even worked down here. But, this wasn't important, and Yugi went back to the duel.

I set one card.

I end my turn.

1000 vs. 3000

2 cards vs. 2 cards

My turn, Draw.

I activate the Magic Card Raise Dead. This allows me to bring my Mine Golem back. But, more importantly, I tribute it to summon my Earth Emperor Granmarg. This destroys your face down.

Yugi facedown was revealed to be Holy Barrier – Mirror Force (Mirror Force). That would've destroyed Granmarg when it attacked.

Now, go! Granmarg, attack Queen's Knight.

Granmarg crushed the Knight with his giant hand.

Yugi's life points were reduced down to 100.

Hmph, next turn, I'll win, and your soul will be eaten by all the evil spirits around here. For the first time, Yugi noticed all of the little spirits floating around. A shiver went down his spine.

I activate Sealing Swords of Light.

I end my turn.

100 vs. 3000

2 cards vs. 0 cards

Yugi shuddered. He looked back at his friends and saw them looking at him. He looked at Anzu. She smiled at him. He realized how pretty she was. He was going to do this for Anzu and the rest of his friends…even Kaiba.

My turn, Draw! He felt that this draw was special. He looked at his card. It might help.

I activate the Magic Card Coins from Heaven (Card of Sanctity). This allows me to draw cards until I have six.

I activate Hand Obliteration. Now we discard all of our cards in our hands, and draw the same number.

Now, I play my Trap Card Dark Renewal. By destroying King's Knight, and your Granmarg, I can Special Summon Black Magician Girl (Dark Magician Girl) from my graveyard. Now, I play Sage's Stone. This allows me to special summon my Black Magician from my deck.

Now, I activate Black Magic (Dark Magic Attack).

This destroys your Swords.

Go, both of my monsters, attack directly!

WINNER: YUGI MUTOU!!!

The demon disappeared.

Yugi hugged Anzu, who congratulated him.

He looked at all of his friends, who all smiled as if ready to go on.

They walked through the door.

* * *

Next chapter tomorrow...hopefully.


End file.
